


The truth

by MightyMouse16



Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Genre: Original Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMouse16/pseuds/MightyMouse16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was tired of it all, but she's got to face it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a original poem, and this will contain some language. Read at your own discretion.

   It has been over a decade, and things had never gotten easier, but they hadn't gotten worse either. It was a constant bipolar environment. One moment it would be calm, so silent that you could hear the voices of the two t.v.s merge together, as if they were talking to each other from their screens, and the next moment would be like a living hell with my mother and i battling it out with obscene words and insults and nearly tearing each others throats. I love my mother. she's the only one I've got, and i want to help her and be there for her, but i feel more like a slave more than i do her daughter, and that's the truth.

  I may look like your average teenager on the outside, but on the inside, there's a constant fight between my emotions so much so that I've begun seeing them as figure of serenity, pity, mock, or something that crawled straight from hell. This isn't the first time I've seen them. They've been with me since the early age of four. I've never really grown up with my siblings seeing as they're all adults, and i was fine with being alone. I stood out and i was proud of that. I even went so far as to defy my mother of wearing certain clothes because i hated it when she said,"All the other kids are wearing these." I thought that parents/guardians are supposed to encourage being your own person and expressing yourself, and never to judge you or abandon you just because of how you feel or what you believe in. I thought that she was in my corner, always there to help me and love me, but it seem like that's not entirely the true.

  Being alone wasn't always a bad thing, but it wasn't that good either. I guess i just got kind of used to it, and i began to like it when i had created my own world of sorts. I've played by myself, talked, and imagined i was a powerful, smart, talented, and sexy individual that was liked by everyone. I was truly at peace wit myself and i dare say that i loved myself. Now that i look back on it, i still wish that i was that way again, without too many cares and how i open i was. It bring a slight smile to my face, and for a split second i can actually feel good. It's been so long since I've found any peace, and when i do it doesn't last long. I don't know what I've done, but i wish i knew so that i can gain my confidence, my passion, my person, my peace. This is a living hell, one that I've been praying to god about, but i'm not a very good christian, and i bet my granny is disappointed, i know i would.

  The saying,"Shit happens'' can never be so true. My life has had so many ups and downs, that i can't even remember all of them. I feel empty and blank, like a piece of paper, I'm just waiting for something to be written and maybe i will remember. Maybe i won't be this shell of a girl whose only arsenal would be poisonous words, and a slew of masks to use whoever she wants. I'm such a despicable person, but at the same time the say that i'm kind, and that i'm loves, and cute, funny, and good friend. Those  are just lies that i sometimes reveal in, just letting myself feel good for a split second before i'm confined back to my cage of chains and words that bind me while these shadowy figure watch and control me with every poisonous string that holds me up. Even through all this i see a small glowing light that floats in front of my cage just withing reach if i stretch out far enough.

  Blood spill in little droplets as the chains dig into my scarred skin as i crawl towards the light. I wince as their claws leaves gashes down my body, and i gasp for air as their hands wrap around my neck, i choke and cough yet i press on. I was close to the bars now, just about to grasp onto them when i felt a jolt in my stomach. I paused for a moment before looking down, and all i could do was stare at a blood soaked arm that was in place where my stomach should be. Horror and pain all mixed together with my screams as i writhed. This pain, it was familiar. I collapsed onto the floor with gasps and tears blurring my vision. This wasn't the first time I've felt this pain, no, i  **KNEW** this pain because I've live with it for the past five years. I grit my teeth and balled up my fists, slowly crawling forwards. I could hear gasps of surprise and anger, but as i wrapped one hand after another around the bars and pulled myself up and stretched my arms out, I've felt as if I've i'm about to accomplish something fantastic, and i extended my fingers just enough to feel the warmth of the orb.

  It was warm, like a little ball of flames. It was not quite white, and not really flames either. It was a sort of mirror, and i peered in curiously. I saw a younger version of myself with a bright smile with all my loved ones, and it worked its way towards the present day. I saw my boyfriend outside the locked bathroom door, waiting on me to open the door, and there was me on the opposite side completely still. "I see." In that moment, i've felt a sort of peace that I've never had, and i was filled with such a phenomenal feeling as light washed over me. When i opened my eyes, i stood up and unlocked the door, and embraced him. Before he could say anything, i kissed him with such a passion that i nearly knocked him off of his feet, and when we parted, I smiled the biggest smile I'v ever had and i knew back there, I had found a little peace. One that will bring much more in the future and that's the truth.


End file.
